The aerospace industry is expensive and very sensitive to any mistake as the costs involve human lives. Manufacturing process of the airplane is of a significant importance and has to be done in extreme accuracy as a small scratches or mistake in connections might lead to lose an aircraft that worth millions of dollars.
Hand drilling of holes on flat surfaces, using pneumatic drill motors, of aircraft components is still carried out and is yet not fully automated which may lead to some costly mistakes. Equipping the technicians with better tools and training them can reduce these mistakes.
Traditional drill guide devices have use limitations due to the relatively large size of the device which is an important parameter to consider since drilling will be done on curved surfaces as well as straight ones and also because the already known drill guide devices are not equipped to give the operator with any indication of the drilling speed, the force applied to the piece nor the inclination degree. Without these indications the probability of damaging the material or causing an accident is very high. However, it is very important that a drilling operation meets force, speed and alignment requirements and specifications.
The prior art failed to suggest hand drilling devices for training purposes which can train technicians successfully with hand drilling operations.